ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tersce Tenebrosi
Tersce Tenebrosi featured in Back in Action: Alien Universe as the infamous Thep Khufan Commander whose mission of destroying the Earth and reviving his father succeeded only for the effects to be reversed by the 10 Squad. Personality A cryptic being who lurked typically in the shadows, the Commander's nepotistic background and grip on Anur Khufos was the ultimate secret he kept almost to his grave. He envied his brother Loitus, the favorite of his late father Calign, but longed for the latter's attention, so much so that he gathered the crystals the man created and used it to create the Tritadagen staff and revive him as the Unleashed. Very personally motivated, he sought to make his people less the butt of the joke by conquering (or destroying) the universe, if only that he might have been afforded more attention. Back in Action: Alien Universe *In Limited, he destroyed Earth in an alternate, not far-off future. In the main timeline for the series, he escaped near-defeat at Lodestar's hands in his ship's escape pod, leaving Ben to be caught up by the vessel's self-destruct. *In Magikfest, Scarogus delivered him another Cyogen crystal. They began their course to a planet later revealed to be Pyros. *In No Strings Attached, Albedo and Elena relayed the success of their mission on Earth to the Commander, confirming Ben's unawareness of their presence in the battle. Scarogus delivered yet another Cyogen crystal, this time extracted from Cyanne to prevent him from doing the transplant for Chili, the one person who knows who shot him. The Commander was informed that they were approaching their first destination (Pyros) and were ready to enact stage 2 of their plans. *In The Sea's the Limit, he hinted at the events of Operation Pyros and initiated the mission (which took place immediately after the Endgame). *In Hit and Miss, he announced the addition of a new member to the team. *In Operation Pyros, he compromised the team (of Scarogus, Albedo, and Elena) during their mission to retrieve the Tetragen crystal by alerting the entire base in Nocturnal Flame of their presence. *In Dial Z for Zombified (chronologically before Hit and Miss), he reviewed the team's performance on Operation Pyros. He hinted at adding the member announced in Hit and Miss. *In Ten Plus Twenty, Sii was welcomed by the Commander to listen in on a conversation with Mistress, a woman whose first mission would be assigned shortly after. *In Happily Never Happened, he spied on Ben, Ilario, and Kitty Rhymes in Chronospect, as well as the imprisonment of Metalink by Clockwork and the Chapters, and even on Future Ben as XLR8. *In Missing Link, he aided in the mission that ultimately led to Cyanne's Incarcecon imprisonment. *In New Girl, the one Thep Khufan ranking higher than him, General Warren. He had Mistress destroyed after she was revealed to have been Rojo to most of the galaxy. Word spread quickly, and when it reached the General, he exchanged his intel up to that point with him for his brother Loitus's promotion to second-in-command. This came with Scarogus's own demotion to third-in-command, sowing discord in the armada. *In Revelation, he assessed Elena's first day patrolling the Null Void branch of Incarceron, learning the details of Vilgax's, Malevolence's, Slix Beta's and Cyanne's plan to escape Incarceron. *In Man in the Stone Mirror, heis naïvete brought him to try to summon the Man in the Stone Mirror. Tragically, he swapped places with him, ending up trapped in the mirror. It allowed him to be linked up to the main computer of the Tertiary Wing, the Armada's main vessel. He later engaged in the news, where an anchorwoman speaks about a girl named Mercedes Barnes, inviting him to select a new Mistress. Appearances Back in Action: Alien Universe *''Limited'' (first appearance) *''Missing Link'' *''New Girl'' *''Welcome to Chronospect'' *''Prelude of the Unleashed'' *'Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed' Endgame only *''Magikfest'' *''No Strings Attached'' *''The Sea's the Limit'' *''Hit and Miss'' *''Dial Z for Zombified'' *''Ten Plus Twenty'' *''Happily Never Happened'' *''Revelation'' *''Man in the Stone Mirror'' *''The Alternative'' *''Why Am I Here?'' *''Love Stuck'' *''Ultimate Solution'' *''Overcoming Adversaries'' *''Ledger Recon'' Shorts *''Operation Pyros'' *''Unity Broker (Endgame only) Trivia *Out of all twenty-four Season 1 episodes of ''Back in Action: Alien Universe, he was only absent from two (Infernosphere and Threat or Menace). *He only appeared outside of Endgame in six episodes (in Limited, Missing Link, New Girl, and Man in the Stone Mirror, Welcome to Chronospect, and Prelude of the Unleashed) and the season finale movie Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed. *The only two episodes he appeared in outside of the Tertiary Wing are Missing Link ''and ''Welcome to Chronospect (also Limited, wherein he was using a cruiser for holding Ben). Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:BiA Exclusive Characters Category:Aliens Category:Thep Khufans Category:Main Villains Category:Thep Khufan Commanders Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Males Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens